The use of spectacle and contact lenses to correct visual acuity is well known. Although sunglasses useful for decreasing or blocking the eye's exposure to UV light long have been commercially available, comparable contact lenses have not been widely available. However, it is known in the art to provide contact lens with a solid or graded area of light absorbing or light reflecting material to decrease or block UV light rays entering the lens wearer's eye. The solid zones of light absorbing material are disadvantageous in that the lens wearer may see a solid structure, or blockage, within the field of vision when looking through the lens. The graded zone too is disadvantageous in that the gradation can produce scattering of light resulting in a degraded image reaching the retina.